fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arisa Hayashida
Arisa Hayashida (ありさ林田 - Arisa Hayashida) is a powerful mage and the only daughter of Clan Hayashida of the Gradines Republic. Known as 'Darkstar' due to her physical appearance and her Darkstar magic from which she takes her name. Arisa is believed to have left the Crescent Archipelago, due to a 'minor incident' that allegedly involved vast amounts of magical power, the son of the Gradines president, and a very large stick. She has gained a reputation as being slow both to anger and to calm, as well as being incredibly deadly in battle. Due to disagreements with her parents, and the circumstances of her departure from the archipelago, she chooses not to use the name Hayashida in any circumstances, no one outside the archipelago knows her as anthing other than Arisa, Darkstar or DragonLotus. Appearance Arisa is a shorter than average mage with a slender build. She wears her long, black hair in a loose, flowing style down her back. Her eyes are a clear blue colour, though they have been known to glow fiercely when using her telepathy. She typically wears a short black jacket over a skintight grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. She has a spray of black stars tattooed across both her shoulder blades, with a single, larger star in the centre. She occasionally wears black star-shaped earrings in both ears. Her left forearm is alleged to bear a number of self-inflicted scars from her early years in the Gradines Republic. Personality On the surface Arisa is an incredibly composed, collected individual, her outward demeanour belieing a highly emotional psyche and a vicious temper. She is usually very polite, and often friendly to pretty much anyone she meets, however, trusting people comes a lot less easily, due in part, to her upbringing as one of the privileged elite of the Gradines Republic. Arisa has little to no respect for criminals of any form, seeing them as scum of the earth who should be elimnated with speed. This stance has led to a few disagreements with local authorities who would prefer to gather evidence against criminals, whereas Arisa would prefer to remove them from society immediately. One of Arisa's predominant traits is her enjoyment of battle. She will often become carried away in what she describes as "The joy of the fight. The adrenaline that courses through you when your skills are tested against those of another." Arisa has a tendency to play practical jokes on people that she is comfortable around. Most of these jokes rely heavily upon her telepathy to mess with people's perception of the world around them, because, as she puts it, "It's just too much fun to mess with people's heads sometimes." History Arisa was born to the patriarch of the important Hayashida clan in the Gradines Republic. She was brought up to believe that she, along with the rest of the Gradines cultural elite were better than the lower classes, and as such, only they deserved to be properly fed and cared for. This opinion was changed at the age of eleven when she first encountered a member of the lower classes up close and realised that they were exactly the same as her, just smellier and dirtier. This led to a radical upheaval of her mentality, which in turn led to major disagreements and a rift between Arisa and her parents. The rift worsened at the age of thirteen when she discovered her telepathy and accidentally entered her parents thoughts and discovered their disappointment in her, and their plans to arrange a marriage between her and a man almost twice her age. It is believed that this lead to her alleged self-harm stage in an attempt to render herself 'unsuitable' or undesirable for marriage. At the age of fourteen, Arisa ran away from home and fled the Gradines Republic to the Kageryu Kingdom, where she was discovered by a pair of ninjas who took her in and raised her, training her in the use of multiple weapons, and of her unconvential 'darkstar' magic when it appeared at the age of fifteen. When she was seventeen, Arisa's adoptive parents were killed when a falling tree crushed their house. Arisa subsequently left Kageryu and journeyed to Fiore where she eventually joined the Hydra Head guild. Her birth family remain unaware of current location, or continued exsistence. Synopsis Equipment Katana: '''Arisa carries a pair of lightweight katana around with her at all times, one belonging to each of her adoptive parents in memory of, and as tribute to the people who took her in and turned her life around. Both weapons appear to be completely standard katana. As with virtually everything owned by Arisa, the hilts, guards and sheathes of the blades are dark-coloured. The metal blades bear a small engraving near the hilts, one a coiling dragon, the other an opened flower. It is assumed that these meant something to her parents. The symbols on the blades gave rise to her nam 'DragonLotus' '''Armour: Arisa sometimes wears lightweight black armour on her forearms and upper body. Unlike her blades, the armour is entirely plain and adorned, and holds no special meaning to her. Magic & Abilities Magical Power: '''Arisa has been stated to have vast levels of magical power, most of which remains unused unless she feels the need to use it against a serious opponent. The precise level is unknown, but it is believed that she could easily hold her own against someone of wizard saint level. Additionally, Arisa has vast stores of energy, allowing to use powerful magic for extended periods of times, often defeating opponents due to being able to outlast them. '''Darkstar' (暗黒星 Ankoku Hoshi):' Arisa's signature darkstar magic allows her to exert some control over all manners of darkness, such as shadows. She uses magic both offensivley and defensively. When attacking she can form darkness into shapes and weapons and hurl them at her opponents. She can use darkness to increase the damage of her katanas. One of her most feared attacks is when she causes the shadows cast by folds in clothing to solidify, rendering her targets immobile. Whilst defending, Arisa can form walls and shields composed of solid darkness to block enemy attacks. She can also render herself as immaterial as a shadow, causing enemy attacks to pass straight through her. She also uses this offensively against large groups, causing them to strike each other. Darkstar magic can also be used to bend light around the user, rendering them effectively invisible, combined with Arisa's high speed and agility, this allows her to sneak up on her opponents, and get into positions from which she can strike hard and fast, before fading away again. The strength of darkstar is affected by two factors; light and emotions. The brighter the light, the weaker the magic, so at midday, when the sun is out, Arisa's magic is at its weakest, and she will avoid confrontations. Conversely, in the dead of night, or in dark caves, Arisa's power is difficult to match, as such she does most of her work at night. Emotions affect darkstar in nummerate ways, obviously the stronger the emotion, the stronger the magic. But under the effect of unpredictable, negative emotions, e.g. anger, rage, fear; Arisa can potentially lose control of her magic, causing it run wild and unchecked, often doing more damage to Arisa than her enemies. Telepathy: '''Arisa uses her telepathy to predict enemy attacks and to glean information from interrogation suspects. She can also use telepathy to discern an opponents deepest fears which she will then often attempt to replicate. '''Speed: '''Arisa is incredibly fast, often covering long distances between her and her opponents before they realise that she has moved. '''Agility: '''Arisa is extremely agile, able to contort her body into a variety of positions to dodge incoming attacks, as well as maintaining her balance on unstable ground. '''Reflexes: Arisa responds quickly to incoming attacks and movements, almost before her opponents have finished throwing them. This is linked to her telepathy, making her incredibly hard to hit. '''Strength: '''Arisa is stronger than most normal people, capable of pulling apart virtually anything in her path. Whilst not as strong as some of the other guardians, she is capable of holding her own. '''Endurance: '''Arisa's endurance is not her strongest feature, she prefers to dodge and avoid attacks rather than taking them head on. She can take a small number of direct attacks however before being rendered unable to fight. '''Intelligence: '''Arisa is very intelligent, able to reason out complex problems and strategies, often in the middle of battling multiple opponents. She has often used her intelligence to overcome seemingly undefeatable odds. Trivia *All publicly 'known' information about Arisa's history and life before joining Hydra Head comes entirely from her own statements, and is therefore not guaranteed to be true. *Arisa ha been arrested by council troops numerous times for the possession and consumption of marijuana. Category:Mage